


Left Handed Tools

by Krampus



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Drug Use, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krampus/pseuds/Krampus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nux and Slit treat themselves to some herbal entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Handed Tools

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting here! I'm not sure if I'll be adding to this, but maybe stay tuned for more?

Nux could hardly believe his eyes as he studied the shriveled bud in his hand. He'd never so much as seen a plant in his entire life, let alone held one, let alone owned one. Somehow he had expected it to be more...grand. 

"So do I eat it? Just whole?" he asked his Lancer as he rolled it in his fingers. The plant's twisted leaves clung to his fingerprints and left behind sticky kisses. The two had traded a bird, shot out of the sky with a makeshift arrow, for the mysterious vegetation. It seemed foolish bartering meat for such a thing, but the way the more senior war boy they'd purchased it from made it sound comparable to Mother's Milk

"You burn it and inhale the smoke. It's like chrome, but in reverse. Slows you down." Slit plucked their treasure out of his driver's hands. "Quit crushin' it!" He studied the tacky organic matter. "We just gotta find something to put it in and a way to light it without blowin' our faces off. Ain't no historic death there."

 

\---

After stashing it in their bunk, they agreed to each seek out the necessary parts. The stuff was hidden in their bunk for days before they got so much as a whisper of where to get what they needed. Barters and promises led to Slit procuring a length of dirty but useable pipe, and Nux a small collection of matches. The pair wedged themselves into the back of the crevasse that served as their bunk, laying on their bellies and propped up on their elbows. 

"So how's it work?" Nux asked cautiously, anxiously caressing the head of a match with the pad of his thumb. Slit was more experienced with this sort of thing, experimenting with a variety of chemicals to enhance his work at the lancer's perch, and oftentimes just for his own amusement. The Citadel was crushingly dull when there was no riding to be done, and the warboys had gotten awfully adept at finding their own entertainment. 

"We crumble it up and stick it in one end, then we light it and suck the other end. Just like siphoning fuel." Slit tore a piece off the plant and jammed it into one end of the pipe. Once he was sure the opening was packed tight, he put the pipe to his lips, pressed the lit match to the other end, and inhaled. A plume of white smoke poured from his nostrils. Wispy hairs of smoke oozed from cracks between the staples holding his face together. Nux stared in awe, enraptured by the divine appearance his lancer took on when smoke poured from him like a belching engine. Slit pressed the pipe into his driver's hands. "Your turn, pup."

Nux's hands trembled. He struck a match on the wall and lit the packed end of the pipe and inhaled. The smoke was harsh, tearing at his throat and sinuses. Without a filter to catch them burnt chunks of ash and plant fragments landed on his tongue. He spluttered and dropped the pipe. His sinuses were on fire, tingling with the harshness of a fresh sunburn. 

"Easy!" Slit chided him. He thumped his driver's back, rattling the growths and tumors that made up his insides. "How do you feel?" Nux couldn't answer. He rolled onto his back, still trying to catch his breath. His head was swimming. "Suit yourself." Slit took the pipe again and lit it, reveling in the warmth that coursed through his anatomy. He tucked their stash away in a crack in the wall and stretched out beside his driver. "Real shiny, right?"

Having taken a moment to recuperate, Nux nodded. Everything just felt...ok. His flesh tingled as the smoke's effects started to bloom. Slit was right. It was like the exact opposite of the aerosol chrome they used in battle, draining the frenzied bloodlust from him, like lancing a cyst. The pus of battle dribbled out from his fingertips through the thin bed of rags and into the stone walls of the Citadel. He felt good. He felt calm. 

"Real shiny," he agreed, after what felt like a century. "Thanks." 

Slit turned on to his side and examined his driver laid out beside him, tip to toe. He lifted his hand to stroke Nux's cheek, tracing scars with his thumb. It wasn't unusual for drivers and lancers to be intimate. Off the road and out of the repair bays, the lives of the warboys were of little interest to the Immortan and other higher ups. Sex, drug use, and violence were the only stimulation they had. Slit, of course, was fond of combining all three. He threw one leg over Nux's hips and pressed his forehead to the driver's own. Black paint mottled Nux's white clay exterior. 

"Whatcha say?" Slit's hand snaked up to gently grasp Nux's throat, the cool metal of his arm brace biting into the smaller boy's collarbone. He squeezed, threatening to close the fragile airway beneath his thumb. Nux swallowed, his scarred lips sticking to his teeth as all of his saliva turned to paste. Slit took that as an invitation and slid his tongue into the driver's mouth. His breath was foul, but then again one would be hard pressed to find a healthy set of teeth in the Citadel. The Organic Mechanic didn't cover dental. 

Slit pressed on, his hand tightening around Nux's throat as he delved into his mouth. Nux, incapacitated by the dizzying high the pipe brought them, was reduced to languid squirms of mock resistance. It would be shameful to not even pretend to put up a fight, so he gripped Slit's wrist and wrenched at it, sending them to their sides. They rolled across the coarsely padded floor of the bunk, a tangle of teeth and elbows, each movement made sloppy from the smoke. The tussle ended with Slit once again on top, knees planted under Nux's armpits. The stench of oil, body odor, and dirt was overpowering to the young driver. He giggled and gripped the top of Slit's thighs. 

"Ya got me. Pinned." His fingertips coasted up to his lancer's hips. "Prone."

"On yer back like a dumb breeder," Slit snarled, grinning through his growls. "Oughta make you my bride. Fuck ya like the Immortan and his wives." He pumped his hips, his cock rock hard from the image. The very image of divine virility, splitting his little driver wide open was enough to get him right up to the edge. He unbuttoned his trousers and pulled it out, leaning in so close to Nux's face that his knuckles nearly knocked against the driver's chin. 

Slit's cock was ugly, and matched its owner well. Self inflicted scars took the place of pubic hair at the base. Nux noticed for the first time that the other warboy had a third testicle, protruding from the center, and wondered silently if it had a name. The lancer jerked at his filthy shaft, rolling his foreskin over the head. "In your mouth, or in your ass?" He gripped the driver's bare scalp. "God, wish you had a cunt."

Nux slapped the side of the lancer's thigh. "You wouldn't even know what to do with it," he laughed. "Like you even know what it look like."

"There's a hole. What more do I need to know?" Slit panted as he yanked himself closer.

"Get offa me and I'll make it better than if you just took it," Nux offered, wrapping his hand around Slit's on his cock. "Never noticed you had three nuts. Maybe if I get that cunt you want so much we can switch names. Lemme get a better look, huh?"

Rolling his eyes, Slit rolled off and sat on the floor of the bunk with his thighs apart. "Go on, take a look. Looks an awful lot like you, don't you think?" He cupped his sack and hefted it in his palm. Nux crawled over to take a closer look, barely containing his snickering. Every one of the warboys had their own growths and mutations. He considered this one lucky. The driver got up on his knees and draped his arms around Slit's neck. 

"Whatcha say we put ourselves together and jerk off? We take another hit each and we rub one out. Nice n slow." 

"When's a driver ever wanted slow?"

Nux wordlessly wrapped his hand around their twin erections and stroked them from top to bottom. His eyes darted over the designs carved around the base of Slit's cock that crawled down his thighs and stretched toward his knees. Unconsciously his hand began to coast up and down, milking the two of them together. Their skin was sticky from old sweat and the dampness that hung in the air of the bunks, pressing together and peeling apart slowly with each pass of Nux's hand. The lancer melted into the touch, his lust for dominance quelled by the skilled hand working his cock. 

"C'mere then," the lancer grunted, placing his hand on the back of his driver's head to pull them into a kiss. They were all teeth again, with dry tongues that stuck and dragged as they swapped spit. Slit yanked at Nux's pants, shoving them down around his thighs. He gripped the boy's buttocks, kneading the clammy flesh. He broke away from the kiss to leave a sizable mark on Nux's neck. Nux might have been the driver, but he wanted everyone to know who was really at the wheel. "Faster," he murmured before sinking his teeth into the boy's shoulder. 

Fingers made deft and deceptively heavy from working on engines day in and day out for over a decade danced up and down their lengths, flicking up to tease Slit's frenulum before careening down to grip the base. It was a graceful display of mechanical aptitude, with flesh and fluids taking the place of hardware. Slit thrust his hips to match it, but was thrown off beat by his excitement. They worked together, awkwardly slowing and speeding up to keep the pace. It wasn't long before their breath was ragged, with Larry and Barry adding an extra wheeze to Nux's breath. 

"Bet you you'll come first!" Slit snarled, digging his fingernails into the white war clay that caked Nux's shoulders. "You got no stamina. Loser blows the winner." In order to give himself an extra edge he lent his hand to the action, paying special attention to Nux's dick. The boy's cock was longer and more slender, with plenty extra for Slit to grab. He rolled his fingers over the head, exploiting the extra nerves their intact junk gave them. 

"That's cheating!" Nux hissed, closing his eyes tight as they rolled up into his skull. He was determined to win. He was the driver here! Despite his best efforts and trying to pull away at the last moment, it was only moments until he came. His load, pent up over several nights, splattered onto his chest and belly. He sat back on his heels and pouted. "Like you'd even last a minute sober."

"Cry about it after you suck me off," Slit purred, stroking his cock with one hand and cupping his balls with the other. "Sure you'll appreciate the extra protein, skinny bastard." Reluctantly, Nux lowered himself onto his belly and positioned his mouth at the tip. God, what an image. Those baby blue eyes peering up at him made Slit ache. The vulnerability he could see in them made his cock twitch with a rush of excitement. He could have declared himself Immortan right then, the driver's stare striking feelings of invincibility straight through him. "Take it!" he snarled, forcing himself down Nux's throat. Nux gagged and retched as Slit poured into his mouth, smearing his tonsils with only slightly irradiated genetic material.

Nux pushed himself up on his hands, licking his lips and chin to catch any stray droplets. Once he was certain he had gotten everything he could, he laughed bashfully and pressed his lips to Slit's. "Bet that made you feel like a king."

"Like a god," Slit corrected him. He briefly pictured himself in the Immortan's place, decorated with shiny medals and that massive belt with Nux draped around him like a 1960s space vixen. That image would be tucked away for nights alone on supply runs. He hauled Nux up into his lap and pressed their foreheads against one another. "You did good, breeder."

"Slit?"

"Yeah?"

SMACK! Nux whipped his head forward, smashing his skull into Slit's nose with a pop. He giggled at the resulting gush of blood. 

"You fuck!" Slit cried as the blood poured over his lips and chin and onto his chest. He shoved Nux to the floor of the bunk and swiped at his nose, smearing his cheek with blood. Nux collapsed onto the floor in a fit of giggles, growing louder every time he caught another glimpse of his lancer's expression. 

"That's what you get for mouthing off to your driver!" he gasped between fits of laughter. He snorted and pushed himself up again, then plucked Slit's hand away from his nose to lap up a taste of the blood flowing freely from his face. "You're lucky I don't throw you from the car next time we ride." Slit wordlessly sucked blood into his mouth and spat it back out between his teeth, leaving a red splat on Nux's chest. 

"Yeah, we'll see about that, pup."


End file.
